Porque Estamos Aqui?
by usuihentai727
Summary: 8 amigos estan jugando cuando de repente una chica se queda atrapada adentro de la... TELEVISION! Se despiertan y estan... EN HARVEST MOON! Como resolveran esto? Podran volver? Se enamoraran antes de regresar? Descubrelo por ti mismo, lee esto!
1. Capitulo 1: Como Un Hoyo Negro

**Hey chicos! Aqui esta una historia! Esta basada en mis amigos y yo! Les reto a adivinar quien soy! :D Lo podran hacer?**

* * *

**Porque Estamos Aquí?**

**Capitulo 1: Como un Hoyo Negro**

8 amigos estaban en una casa, divirtiéndose, bromeando. Finalmente se sentaron en el sillón.

-Que hacemos ahora?- Scarlet pregunto.

Ella es chaparra, mide 1.60 metros. Tiene el pelo largo de color negro, con ojos intensamente azul cielo. Ella estaba usando una blusa sin mangas con una sudadera negra. En sus manos tenía unas guanteletasde color negro. Tenía unos shorts de color café, un cinto rojo, unas mayas de color negro y botas negras. En su cuello estaba una gargantilla de color rojo. Es hermosa, despistada, linda y torpe. También es muy organizada, inteligente y le encanta dibujar.

-Hm, a la botella?- James pregunto.

El tiene cabello corto alborotado de color morado, y ojos verde esmeralda. Mide 1.70. El usa lentes. Estaba usando una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azules, y unos tenis blancos. Se ve como un friki, pero se le ve bien. El es MUY hiperactivo, pero eso es la parte buena de el.

-No, ya jugamos eso… Hm, que tal verdad o reto?- dijo Dan mientras miraba a Lucy.

Dan tiene el pelo alborotado de color rojo sangre, y los ojos del mismo color. Es alto, mide 1.75 metros. Tiene la piel pálida. Es delgado y muy fuerte. Estaba usando unos jeans negros, unos converse negros y no tenia camisa, como siempre. El es agresivo cuando la situación lo requiere, y le gustan las cosas complicadas, pero realmente es muy lindo y se preocupa por todos.

-Bueno, eso suena divertido, pero ya jugamos eso, no?- Lucy dijo mientras miraba a Dan.

Lucy tiene el pelo largo y ondulado de color rojo, y ojos negros. Ella es muy delgada, y tiene la piel pálida. Ella mide 1.69 metros. Un poco más alta que Scarlet y June. Ella también es muy inteligente, muy atlética, fuerte y muy hermosa. Ella estaba usando una playera blanca, unos shorts negros y botas cafés. Ella inconscientemente es muy coqueta, y densa.

-Sí, creo que sí, entonces hay que estarnos… aquí!- Andrew dijo.

El tiene el cabello negro con la parte trasera de cola de pato, y tiene los ojos de color azul-cielo. El es muy alto, mide 1.80 metros. Es muy delgado, pero fuerte. Tiene la piel pálida. Es muy ágil, y muy inteligente, pero también muy lindo y se preocupa por todos. El estaba usando una playera roja, tenía unos audífonos grandes blancos alrededor de su cuello, jeans azules, y unos tenis azules. El tenía lentes negros, y un collar negro. El también tenía muchas pulseras en el brazo, un reloj en medio de todos esos.

-Si, Scarlet puedo jugar al _Harvest Moon_?- Mia pregunto.

Ella tiene el cabello café que le llega un poco abajo del cuello y ojos cafés. Ella mide 1.69 metros. Ella era MUY delgada y ligera, pero muy sana. Ella tiene la piel pálida blanca como los demás. Estaba usando una playera blanca, unos pantalones aguados de soldado de color negro, y un cinto negro con una cadena colgando de ellos. Ella estaba usando unas guantaletasnegras, y unos converse negros. Ella tenía una cachucha de color negro y rojo en su cabeza. Ella también tenía un collar negro. Ella es fría, y misteriosa. Pero chida, muy adentro es muy linda y se preocupa por todos.

Si, ve…-Scarlet dijo mientras Mia caminaba al cuarto de Scarlet.

-TU vas a jugar _Harvest Moon_?- June pregunto sin creerlo.

Ella tiene el cabello largo (le llega al muslo) de color rubio-arenoso, tiene dos trenzas a los lados de su cara, y ojos verde esmeralda. Es delgada y tiene la piel clara. Le ENCANTA leer… y escribir. Ella es muy chaparra, al igual que Scarlet mide 1.60 metros. Ella estaba usando un suéter de color negro y una falda rosa, con unas botas rosas con blanco. Ella en la mano tenía un anillo negro. Ella es muy tímida, pero madura cuando se lo propone, pero también se enoja fácilmente. Ella tiene hermosa voz, y le encanta cantar.

-Déjala ser, puede que solo pondrá el juego, y se dormirá en la cama de Scarlet, como siempre lo hace con todos…- Danny dijo.

Ella tiene cabello corto de color negro, y ojos azul metálico. Es muy delgada, y tiene la piel pálida. Es alto, mide 1.70 metros; solo un poquito más alta que Lucy y Mia. Ella estaba usando una blusa azul con flechas apuntando hacia abajo en la parte del pecho. También está usando unos jeans negros, un cinto negro con dorado y unas botas de soldado negras.

-Bueno, puede ser…- June dijo rindiéndose.

-Exacto, además, ya se fue desde rato…. Que le haría tu hablar?- Danny dijo

-Bueno estaba esperando a que le ayudara a reflexionar antes de obsesionarse con _Harvest Moon_… como Scarlet…-June dijo

-Oye! Escuche eso!- Scarlet dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras hacía berrinches, pero fue ignorada porque aun siguieron hablando

-Reflexionar? Por favor, no estamos en tus libros de _Harry Potter_, además… estas prediciendo el "Futuro" equivocado…- Danny dijo

-Pero…ugh bueno, ya entendí… bueno… y que hacemos?- June pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero debo decir que su casa esta hermosa, Scarlet!- Lucy dice

-Sí, hermosa casa, pero porque a Mia le gusta dormir en tu cama, y no en la suya?- June pregunto

-Es mas… cómoda? No lo sé…- Scarlet dijo

-Y tus padres?- Dan pregunto

-Están en el trabajo, nuca están en casa, asi que…- Scarlet dijo

-Oh… bueno… y que hacemos?- James dijo

-Bueno pos podríamos… ya sab- Andrew fue interrumpido por un grito, bueno, al menos era lo que parecía…

-CHICOS, AYUDENME!- Era un grito desconocido… ni siquiera era un grito, era como una exclamación, todos estaban preguntándose quién rayos era… cuando…

-MIA!- Scarlet brinco de su silla gritando mientras corría a su cuarto

-Mia?- Dan aun seguía confundido; no parecía como su grito…. O lo que era

-OH DIOS, CHICOS VENGAN PRONTO, Y AYUDENME!- Scarlet grito

June, Lucy, Andrew, Dan, James y Danny corrieron hacia la habitación de Scarlet a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Scarlet muy asustada porque sus piernas estaban adentro de la…. _TELE_?

-Qué RAYOS paso?- James pregunto preocupado

-Y como RAYOS es eso posible?- Andrew dijo también preocupado

-NO LO SE, EXPLICARE DESPUES, PERO SOLO AYUDENME!- Scarlet grito, obviamente asustada, haciendo que todos empezaran a jalar, pero era como pescar a un pez en el mar, con tus propias manos.

La fuerza era increíblemente fuerte y de repente todos estábamos siendo jalados también, como un hoyo negro

-RAYOS, AGARRENSE BIEN TODOS!- Andrew grito, cuando finalmente ya TODO fueron jalados a la televisión.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la proxima! Probablemente lo actualize el Sabado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quien soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Estas Obsesionada!

******Hey chicos! Aqui esta una historia! Esta basada en mis amigos y yo! Les reto a adivinar quien soy! :D Lo podran hacer?**

* * *

**Porque Estamos Aquí?**

**Capitulo 2: Estas Obsesionada!**

Todo el grupo estaba inconsciente, en el piso.

-_Harvest Moon_… _Harvest Moon_… Pastel de Chocolate… Muffins… Muffins de Chocolate…- Scarlet estaba hablando dormida - … Olas de Mar… Espera… Olas de Mar?- dijo confundida, abrió sus ojos, y miro a su alrededor.

Todo lo que vio fue: el mar azul, un faro, madera…

-Esto significa que estamos en un _Puerto_... que paso?- Scarlet dijo, para después rápidamente mirar alrededor viendo a June, Danny, Lucy, Andrew, Dan y James inconscientes enseguida de ella, se asusto. Pero justo en ese preciso momento Lucy despertó.

-Scarlet, que pasa?- pregunto mirándola con ojos medio cerrados, pero de repente los abre de un tiro y mira alrededor –Donde rayos estamos?- dijo asustada.

-No lo sé… pero siento como si haya olvidado algo… además, este lugar se ve extrañamente familiar- Scarlet dijo observando a su alrededor. Andrew se empieza a despertar.

-Que paso?- Mira a su alrededor y se empieza a reír

-Que es tan gracioso?- Lucy pregunta

-Es solo que… este lugar se parece a uno de los juegos favoritos de Scarlet… Como se llamaba? Hardest Loon o algo así…- se ríe más

-_Harvest Moon_, bobo… ESPERA… tienes razón! Se parece justamente a eso…- Scarlet dijo mirando al faro –Y estamos en el puerto… en _Castanet_…- dice impresionada

-Bueno vamos, despertemos a Dan, Lucy, James, Danny y June- Lucy dice caminando hacia Dan

-Sí, pero espera… donde está Mia?- Andrew pregunta

-Oh si, la última cosa que recuerdo es que Mia también estaba adentro de la TV, el problema es que cuando llegue ya era muy tarde para sacarla… tenemos que encontrarla!- Scarlet dijo asustada

-Espera un minuto… oye Scarlet, esto es la _Cuidad Armonica_? Recuerdo que estabas jugando a _Harvest Moon_, y estabas en un lugar como este…- Lucy dice

-No… pero estamos cerca de ahí…- Scarlet dijo observando el lugar. Dan, June, Danny y James empiezan a despertarse.

-Qué rayos paso?- June pregunto sin abrir los ojos

-Estamos en _Harvest Moon_!- Scarlet dijo brincando felizmente

-... Claramente tu obsesión empeoro, Scarlet- June dijo riéndose

-No está bromeando, ni imaginando cosas, mira a tu alrededor!- Lucy dice mientras June abre los ojos y comienza a examinar el lugar

-…Whoa, no estábas bromeando…- June dice. Todos se paran y miran a su alrededor

-Pero tenemos que encontrar a Mia, desapareció!- Scarlet dijo, claramente nerviosa

-Ok, Scarlet miremos en la cuidad, tu guía el camino, porque tú conoces este lugar mejor que nosotros!- James dice

-Ok, chicos, síganme!- Scarlet dijo caminando hacia una dirección

_Mientras tanto…_

En medio del bosque, hay una chica inconsciente. Cuando empieza a abrir sus ojos.

-Donde rayos estoy?- Mia dice sentándose mientras soba su cabeza –DIOS, mi cabeza me duele mucho…- abre sus ojos y mira alrededor, viendo que hay MUCHOS árboles altos –Que es este lugar?- ella dijo, cuando se empiezan a oír como unos talados… así que se paro y empezó a perseguir el sonido.

Guiándose por los sonidos, ella finalmente llega a el origen del ruido. Ve a un chico alto, como de 1.80 o más, con cabello azul eléctrico, y una pañoleta decorada con flamas azules, cortando un árbol.

-CUIDADO ABAJO!- el chico grito mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con sus ojos cerrados, significando que había terminado de cortar un árbol, pero luego empezó a caer en una dirección inesperada, hacia él.

-CUIDADO!- Mia grito corriendo hacia el chico, pero no se movía, así que lo tacleó fuera del camino. Cuando cayeron, unos segundos después, el árbol colapso a pocos centímetros de ellos, Mia se levanto del piso.

-Whoa, no me espere eso! Muchas gracias señorita!- el chico dijo saludando a Mia con una sonrisa boba

-Bobo… el árbol estaba a punto de matarte… cuídate a la otra, no garantizo que este ahí para salvarte…-Mia dijo indiferentemente

-Gracias…- dijo sonriendo como un idiota –Oye! Te lastimaste!- el chico dijo apuntando a sus rodillas y sus brazos, con una cara preocupada

-Hm, no importa, ya me tengo que ir de todas maneras- Mia dijo empezando a irse

-Pero…- el chico iba a decir mas pero después suspira y se levanta –Bueno, mejor me pongo a cortar mas arboles, esta vez tendré más cuidado, muchas gracias de nuevo señorita!- dijo con un pulgar arriba. Luego Mia nota sus ojos como de un gato con una tonalidad dorada, pero lo ignora y se va hacia la salida.

Mia, después de pasar por muchos caminos, finalmente salió de ese bosque y prosiguio por otro camino. Paso por dos ranchos, un puente, una granja abandonada, por unos campos y finalmente llego a un puerto.

-Hm, que lindo lugar…- Mia dice y empieza a caminar hacia la cuidad, gracias a las señales.

Cuando llego al centro de la cuidad, encontró a Scarlet, Lucy, June, Dan, James, Andrew y Danny buscando por todo el lugar como una chica que perdió su labial.

-Que están haciendo?- Mia dice rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que todos volteen hacia ella, con ojos MUY abiertos, y taclean a Mia en un abrazo grupal

-Mia, nos tenias preocupados, donde estabas?- Lucy dijo aun abrazando a Mia

-Por ahí en un lugar… por cierto, saben en donde estamos?- Mia dijo indiferentemente

-Oh si… sobre eso… ESTAMOS EN _HARVEST MOON_!- Scarlet dijo brincando

-Estas borracha o algo así?- Mia pregunto

-No, esta sobria, realmente estamos en _Harvest Moon_, solo mira a tu alrededor- Danny respondió

-Bueno solo te vi jugar una vez, pero pensándolo bien, si se ve muy familiar…- Mia dijo

- Que le pasaron a tus rodillas… y a tus brazos?- Andrew pregunto apuntando a sus heridas

-… Me creerían si les digo que rescate a un unicornio azul de haber sido comido por un chango bailador vistiendo un tutu?- Mia dijo

-ENSERIO?- Scarlet dijo con estrellas en sus ojos

-Solo esta bromeando Scarlet, ni siquiera son reales…- Dan dijo

-Bueno entonces me creerían si les dijo que una tortuga dorada me dijo que me cayera a propósito para sus experimentos humanos?- Mia insistió

-WHOA, QUE GENIAL! DONDE VISTE A LA TORTUGA DORADA?- James dijo emocionadamente

-Esta bromeando de nuevo James… ni siquiera es real…- Andrew dijo

-Bueno entonces no importa realmente… bueno, que vamos a hacer?- Mia dijo, pero poco después vino un señor chaparro y gordito corriendo hacia nosotros. Su cabello gris estaba… de una manera muy rara: tiene el cabello gris, lo de enfrente levantado y tenía un traje tipo clásico de color azul cielo.

-Hola chicos, perdonen mi tardanza. Bienvenidos a _Castanet_! Mi nombre es Hamilton, el Mayordomo! Síganme para que podamos discutir donde vivirán!- el señor nos dijo mientras Scarlet lo estaba admirando

-Disculpe, pero… que?- June dijo

-Donde vivirán, no quieren vivir en la calle, verdad?- Hamilton dijo

-Bueno no pero- June empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida

-Entonces síganme!- Hamilton dijo caminando hacia un edificio grande

El grupo entro y siguió a Hamilton, Mia vio a una chica con cabello corto de color café y ojos del mismo color, estaba usando un vestido azul y zapatillas negras, escribiendo en una computadora.

-Ok, primero que nada, necesitare sus nombres…-Hamilton dijo agarrando una pluma

-Qué?- James exclamo

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la proxima! Probablemente lo actualize el Sabado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quien soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Registraciones!

******Hey chicos! Aqui esta una historia! Esta basada en mis amigos y yo! Perdón por no actualizar, estaba un poco ocupada, tenia problemas con mi beta... y unos asuntos familiares... continuando con la conversación anterior... Les reto a adivinar quien soy! :D Lo podran hacer?**

* * *

**Porque Estamos Aquí?**

**Capitulo 3: Registraciones!**

-Hmm… puedo preguntar, porque?- Andrew dijo

-Bueno vamos a necesitar que se registren! Ahora comencemos- Exclamo Hamilton mientras apuntaba a June

-Yo? Porque yo primero?- Discutió June

-No tengo un orden especifico; solo apunte mi dedo aleatoriamente! Empecemos… nombre?- pregunto Hamilton

-June Harris…- Respondió June

-Edad?- Hamilton volvió a preguntar

-21…- contesto June

-Cumpleaños?- interrogo Hamilton

-13 de Octubre…-respondió June

-Ok, Octubre… espera… cuando es eso?- Hamilton dijo confundido mientras levantaba una ceja

-June, en _Harvest Moon_, solo hay 4 meses: _Otoño_, _Invierno_, _Primavera_ y _Verano_, con 28 días cada uno… así que tu cumpleaños seria… 18 de Otoño- Scarlet le susurra en el oído a June

-Ok, gracias…- June le susurro devuelta a Scarlet luego volvió con Hamilton –Mi cumpleaños es el 18 de Otoño- corrigió June

-Ok, comida favorita?- pregunto Hamilton

-Pastel de Chocolate!- dijo June entusiasmada

-Ok… terminaste todos tus estudios?- cuestiono Hamilton

-Sí, hasta la universidad… en Medicina…- respondió June

-Ok… siguiente- Hamilton dijo apuntando a Lucy

-Ok… dígame-Lucy dijo

-Nombre?- pregunto Hamilton

-Lucy Jones- contesto Lucy

-Edad?- cuestiono Hamilton

-24-respondio Lucy

-Cumpleaños?- pregunto Hamilton provocando que Lucy dirija su mirada hacia Scarlet esperando la respuesta

-Verano 28- susurro Scarlet

-28 de Verano- Lucy repitió

-Comida favorita?- interrogo nuevamente Hamilton

-Chocomilk!- exclamo una muy emocionada Lucy

-Terminaste todos tus estudios?- pregunto Hamilton

-Sí, hasta la preparatoria…- respondió Lucy

-Ok… siguiente- termino Hamilton comenzando a señalar a Dan

-Ok… estoy listo!- dijo Dan

-Espera… primero que nada… porque no traes puesta una camisa?- dijo Hamilton un tanto extrañado de que al muchacho no le diera vergüenza alguna mostrar su pecho

-Mucho calor…- respondió Dan despreocupadamente

-…Bueno entonces… nombre?- cuestiono Hamilton con una gotilla resbalando por su cabeza

-Dan Cooper- contesto Dan

-Edad?- interrogo Hamilton

-24- Dan dijo

-Cumpleaños?- Hamilton pregunto haciendo que Dan mirara a Scarlet

-Verano 12- Scarlet susurro con algo de resignación

-12 de Verano!-Dan repitió… emocionado por una extraña razón

-Comida favorita?- cuestiono Hamilton

-Pizza!- contesto Dan… emocionadamente… de nuevo al recordar la pizza que le regalo James en su cumpleaños, mientras un hilo de baba se formaba en su boca al imaginar aquella deliciosa escena

-Terminaste tus estudios?- pregunto Hamilton un poco extrañado

-Si… hasta la preparatoria!- Dan dijo emocionadamente… una vez mas

-Ooook… siguiente- prosiguió Hamilton apuntando ahora hacia James

-Ok!- dijo James

-Nombre?- cuestiono Hamilton

-James Morgan!- respondió

-Edad?- pregunto Hamilton

-23- contesto James

-Cumpleaños?- interrogo Hamilton y James iba a contestar… pero se volvió miro a Scarlet

-Otoño 4- susurro Scarlet para después dejar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Era totalmente increíble que no se supieran la estación en que se diera su propio cumpleaños.

-4 de Otoño!- James repitió

-Comida favorita?- pregunto Hamilton

-Jugo de Naranja!- contesto James

-Terminaste todos tus estudios?- cuestiono Hamilton

-Sí, hasta la universidad… en una universidad culinaria!- James respondió animadamente

-Ok, siguiente- prosiguió Hamilton apuntando a Danny –Nombre?- el pregunto

-Danny Walker- contesto Danny

-Edad?- pregunto Hamilton

-24- respondió Danny

-Cumpleaños?- interrogo Hamilton

-Primavera 2- Scarlet le susurro antes de que Danny la volteara a ver

-2 de Primavera- dijo Danny

-Comida favorita?- pregunto Hamilton

-Bola de arroz- contesto Danny

-Terminaste todos tus estudios?- cuestiono Hamilton

-Si, hasta la preparatoria- respondió Danny

-Ok, siguiente- continuo Hamilton señalando a Andrew

-Ok- dijo Andrew

-Nombre?- interrogo Hamilton

-Andrew Williams- contesto Andrew

-Edad?- cuestiono Hamilton

-24- respondió Andrew rapidamente

-Cumpleaños?- pregunto Hamilton

-23 de Otoño- Andrew dijo calculándolo, dejando a un grupo sorprendido atrás de el

-POR FIN ALGUIEN SE SABE SU CUMPLEAÑOS!- exclamo Scarlet con las manos hacia el cielo mientras los demás solo le miraban con gotas resbalando por sus cabezas. Bueno aunque después de todo, así era Scarlet.

-Comida favorita?- prosiguió Hamilton con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sándwich- respondió Andrew

-Terminaste todos tus estudios?- interrogo Hamilton

-Sí, hasta la universidad… en fotografía- contesto Andrew

-Ok, siguiente- Hamilton dijo apuntando a Scarlet –Nombre?- el pregunto

-Scarlet Johnson- Scarlet respondió

-Edad?- pregunto Hamilton

-21- contesto Scarlet

-Cumpleaños?- cuestiono Hamilton

-26 de Primavera- dijo Scarlet

-Comida favorita?- continuo Hamilton

-Muffin de Chocolate!- respondió Scarlet animadamente

-Terminaste todos tus estudios?- pregunto Hamilton

-Sí, hasta la universidad…. Ciencias sociales- respondió Scarlet

-Ok… ultima… tu- Hamilton dijo señalando a Mia –Nombre?- cuestiono

-Mia…- contesto cortante sin decir nada mas

-…Apellido?- insistió Hamilton al no oír ninguno por parte de la chica

-No diré; no es necesario…- sentencio Mia dándole una mirada fria

-O-o-ooook, Edad?- pregunto Hamilton tratando de formar una sonrisa, esa chica le daba escalofrios

-24- contesto Mia

-Cumpleaños?- cuestiono Hamilton

-No lo dire…- dijo Mia

-Ok, comida favorita?- continuo Hamilton

-Es necesario decirlo?- Mia pregunto lanzándole otra mirada fría e indiferente

-B-b-bueno, n-n-no es necesario…no… su ni… qui…quieres- respondió Hamilton nerviosamente –Terminaste todos tus estudios?- el pregunto inseguro por la reciente actitud de Mia

-Prefiero no contestar esa…- dijo Mia

-P..pero.. Porque usted es- empezó a decir Hamilton pero paró en seco cuando recibió una mirada fría y tenebrosa de Mia y muchas miradas advirtiéndole peligro del grupo

-Podemos proceder?- Andrew pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-O-ok- dijo Hamilton algo nervioso. Ese grupo sí que era extraño

-Y que sigue Sr. Hamilton?- pregunto Lucy amablemente

-Oh, por favor deja las formalidades… solo díganme Hamilton- dijo felizmente ya más relajado

-Ok… Hamilton… que sigue?- cuestiono June

-Bueno realmente quiero que vayan a conocer a todos, explorar y socializar… cuando terminen de conocer a todos, vengan de vuelta!- Hamilton dijo dándoles un mapa, luego el grupo cruzo miradas para después salir del edificio.

-Es necesario conocer a todos?- se escucho una voz detrás de Hamilton

-Huh?- Hamilton dijo volteándose -Que demo… Tu?!- Hamilton dijo sorprendido

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la proxima! Probablemente lo actualize el Sabado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quien soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Presentaciones

******Hey chicos! Aqui esta una historia! Esta basada en mis amigos y yo! Les reto a adivinar quien soy! :D Lo podran hacer?**

* * *

**Porque Estamos Aquí?**

**Capitulo 4: Presentaciones!**

-Bueno si… de esa manera te familiarizaras con todos… - dijo Hamilton

-Hmm, puedo comprar esa granja abandonada por los Campos Flauta?- pregunto Mia

-S-sí, claro, serán 5,000g- dijo Hamilton felizmente

-Tenga…- dijo Mia entregandole dinero

-Ok, aquí está la llave- dice Hamilton dándole una llave plateada con la letra "G" esculpida en ella

-Bueno, puedo tener un mapa?- cuestiono Mia

-Sí, ten!- dijo Hamilton otorgándole un mapa

-Gracias… adiós Hamilton… y adiós chico de la esquina… no creas que no te vi espiándonos, eras muy obvio…- dijo Mia caminado fuera del edificio

-Rayos…- un chico sale silenciosamente de una esquina

_Mientras tanto…_

-Bueno que tal si vamos a los Campos Flauta?- pregunto Andrew mirando el mapa

-Sí, espera, donde está Mia?- cuestiono Scarlet volteando para todas direcciones posibles

-Esa chica, aunque sea mayor que yo, cuando la encontremos juro que voy a- empezó a decir June pero fue interrumpida

-Tú vas a qué?- dijo Mia detrás de ella con una voz fría y escalofriante, provocando que todos comenzaran a temblar

-Y-y-y-y-yo v-v-voy… a darte… chocomilk!- dijo June nerviosamente

-Uhh tentador… pero no quiero chocomilk, bueno vámonos a los Campos Flauta…- declaro Mia dejando a una Lucy aterrada y a una June asustada

-No quieres chocomilk?!- exclamo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cálmate Lucy, no a todos les da ganas de tomar chocomilk todo el dia…- dijo Dan dándole palmaditas en la espalda tratando de consolarla

-Pero… pero… el chocomilk! Bueno…- dijo Lucy haciendo berrinches, pero luego todos comenzaron a seguir a Mia

-Bueno que tal si nos separamos? Yo, Dan, James y June iremos a las _Minas del Distrito Garmon_, y Mia, Lucy, Danny y Scarlet irán a los _Campos Flauta_… que les parece?- pregunto Andrew

-Sí, por mi está bien…- dice Mia comenzando a caminar hacia una dirección

* * *

Mia, Lucy, Danny y Scarlet caminan del _Ayuntamiento_, pasando muchos campos, una granja abandonada, un puente y finalmente llegan a los _Campos Flauta_. Ellas fueron a la esquina alejada donde decía "_Rancho Asta_", y luego entraron a la tienda.

-Hola, hay alguien ahí?- pregunta Lucy

-Hola, como les puedo ayudar?- una señora dice saliendo de atrás de la tienda. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y ojos cafés. Estaba usando un vestido amarillo y zapatos cafés –Oh dios mío, nunca las he visto antes, son nuevas?- pregunta la señora entusiasmada

-Si…- afirma Scarlet con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno, un placer en conocerlas, mi nombre es Hanna, estoy encargada de la tienda, si necesitan productos de animales, animales o recetas de cocina, solo vengan aquí!- dijo la señora

-Gracias, es usted muy amable, mi nombre es Lucy

-Yo soy Scarlet!- dice emocionada mientras levanta su mano derecha al cielo y la mueve con rapidez

-Y yo soy Danny

-Mia…

-Oh… un placer en conocerlas chicas!- dijo Hanna haciendo reverencia al grupo

-Oh, bueno nos tenemos que ir a conocer a los demás… así que… nos vemos!- dijo Danny agitando su mano derecha en señal de despedida para después comenzar a caminar a la puerta de aquel sitio

-Ok, adiós chicas!- se despide Hanna mientras salen de la tienda pero antes de lograr su objetivo Scarlet choca con un señor alto

-Whoa, perdón señorita, no te vi! Oh, son nuevas, chicas?- el señor dijo; El cual tiene el cabello corto de color café y los ojos azules. Estaba usando una camisa verde, unos jeans azules y unas botas negras.

-NO, ERA MI CULPA, NO VI POR DONDE CAMINABA, PERDONEME, NO HA SIDO MI INTENCION, LO LAMENTO, LO LAMENTO!- se disculpa Scarlet mientras hace repetidas reverencias hacia aquel desconocido

-Ha ha, sí que eres la inocente. Mi nombre es Caín, un placer en conocerlas chicas!- dijo el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo… yo… soy Scarlet- murmura sonrojada por el reciente comentario

-Yo Danny!

-Mi nombre es Lucy

-Mia…

-Ah… esperen un poco… RENEE, VEN AQUÍ POR UN MOMENTO!- grita Cain hacia el establo, haciendo que una chica venga corriendo

-Estoy aquí! Oh, mucho gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Renee!- dijo la chica. Ella tiene el cabello corto de color café con dos mechones del mismo cayendo a los lados de su cabeza, y unos de la misma tonalidad de su cabello. Estaba usando un vestido amarillo y botas cafés.

-Un gusto en conocerte, soy Scarlet, ella es Lucy, Danny y Mia!- dijo Scarlet apuntando a las chicas al mencionarlas

-Bueno, aun tenemos que conocer a todos, así que nos tenemos que retirar, un placer en conocerte!- dijo Lucy amablemente

-Ok, vuelvan pronto!- se despidió Renee formando una sonrisa con sus labios

Se alejaron de ahí, siguieron las señales y finalmente llegaron a la _Granja Marimba_. Entraron a la tienda.

-Bienvenidas! En que las ayudo? Oh esperen… son nuevas? Nunca las he visto por aquí…- dijo una señora detrás del la caja registradora. Ella tiene el cabello corto de color café y ojos cafés. Estaba usando un vestido azul y sandalias.

-Sí, somos nuevas! Un placer en conocerla! Soy Scarlet, ella es Lucy, Danny y Mia- ella dijo mientras apunta a la chicas al nombrarlas para presentarlas

-Un placer, mi nombre es Ruth… yo vendo semillas, cuando necesiten algunas vengan aquí…- menciono la señora mientras una chica entraba a la tienda

-Mama, donde están las… oh, hola, mi nombre es Anissa, un gusto en conocerlas!- ella dijo. Ella tiene el cabello largo de color café y ojos rojos. Estaba usando un suéter azul, una falda verde y unas botas cafés. Luego un señor entro atrás de ella.

-Mi nombre es Craig, un gusto en conocerlas…- el señor dijo. El tiene cabello rubio, ojos rojos y estaba usando una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y botas cafés clarito.

-Oh, bueno nos tenemos que ir a conocer a todos los demás! Un gusto en conocerlos! Esperamos verlos pronto- se despidió Lucy saliendo de la tienda.

Las chicas empezaron a ir a la _Cuidad Armónica_.

_Mientras tanto…_

Andrew, June, Dan y James caminaron a las _Minas del Distrito Garmon_, y entraron a una tienda.

-Hola, mi nombre es Dale, bienvenidos a la Carpintería! Como los puedo ayudar?- dijo el señor que se encontraba atrás de la caja registradora. El tiene el cabello azul, una barba del mismo color y ojos cafés. Vestía unos pantalones cafés, unas botas negras, una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul arriba de eso, tenía una pañoleta anaranjada atada alrededor del cuello.

-Hola, solo venimos a presentarnos…- dijo Andrew

-Oh, esperen un momento… LUKE, BO VENGAN AQUÍ- grito Dale atrás de la tienda, y después de unos segundos vienen dos chicos corriendo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bo! Soy un aprendiz!- el chico más pequeño dijo. El tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes. El tenía como unos 17 años. Estaba usando unos jeans azules, unos tenis, y una playera amarilla complementado con un chaleco rojo.

-Y yo soy Luke! El mejorsisimo leñador que nunca ha habido!- el otro chico dijo con el pulgar arriba. El tiene el cabello de color azul eléctrico y ojos como gato de color dorado. Estaba usando unos jeans azules, unas botas cafés, una playera roja con una camisa negra con verde encima, un collar con un diente de tiburón, unas guantaletas negras y una pañoleta en la cabeza con diseños de flamas azules. Tenía moretones en los brazos.

-Soy James

-Soy June

-Mi nombre es Andrew

-Me llamo Dan…

-Que le pasaron a tus brazos?- pregunto Andrew curioso

-Oh sobre eso… estaba cortando un árbol, y cuando termine, el árbol empezó a caer hacia mí, aunque no me di cuenta ya que estaba admirando mi genialidad, pero después una chica me tacleó fuera del camino… salvando mi vida! Lo peor es que se lastimo en los brazos y las rodillas!- explico Luke

-Brazos… y las rodillas… como era?- pregunto Andrew

-Oh si, ella tenía el cabello de color c- empezó a decir Luke pero fue interrumpido por June

-Bueno ya nos vamos, tenemos que conocer a todos, así que… encantada de conocerlos!- dijo June saliendo de ese edificio

-Adiós! Vengan de nuevo!- se despidió Luke emocionadamente

El grupo salió y empezaron a caminar hacia la siguiente tienda.

-Luke… es… tan… guapo!- exclamo June con corazones reemplazando sus ojos

-Bueno yo pensé que es genial, pero un poco tonto por no haber visto el árbol caer hacia el… creo que fue muy suertudo que la chica estaba por ahí…- dijo Dan

-Sobre eso… creo que la chica era- comenzó a decir Andrew pero fue interrumpido

-Vamos a la siguiente tienda!- dijo James entusiasmado

El grupo entraron a la siguiente tienda.

-Hola chicos… mi nombre es Barbara… bienvenidos a la _Tienda General_!- dijo la señora detrás de la caja registradora. Ella tiene el cabello de color lima limón y ojos cafés. Estaba usando una pañoleta azul en su cabeza, una blusa amarilla, unos pantalones anaranjados con una falda azul encima de ellos y unas sandalias verdes.

-HOLA, somos nuevos aquí, mi nombre es Andrew, y ellos son Dan, James y June…- presento Andrew apuntando a los chicos al mencionarlos

-Un placer en conocerlos…- dijo Barbara

-Igualmente, bueno solo estamos de paso asi es que ya nos tenemos que ir a conocer a todos los demás…- explico James

-Ok, vuelvan pronto!- se despidió Barbara

El grupo salió de la tienda, fueron a la siguiente establecimiento y entraron.

-Hola! Bienvenidos a la _Tienda de Accesorios_! Mi nombre es Julius y esa mujer hermosamente fabulosa de ahí se llama Mira!- nos recibió un chico… o al menos eso parece. Julius tiene el cabello largo de color morado con rayos de diferentes colores y ojos rojos. Estaba usando unos aretes con figura de corazón, unos pantalones rojos, unas botas de color blanco con dorado, una camisa roja y un chaleco largo de color rojo. Mira tiene el cabello corto ondulado de color café y ojos del mismo tono. Estaba usando una blusa negra con un poncho rosa encima, una falda decorada con flores y unos zapatos negros.

-Hola, mi nombre es June, el es Andrew, Dan y James- presento June señalando a los chicos al nombrarlos

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir… estamos en un apuro… un placer conocerlas!- dijo James

-Regresen pronto estrellitas!- dijo Julius

El grupo salió de la tienda y empezó a caminar hacia el otro establecimiento.

-Julius es… raro, muy raro…- dijo Andrew

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- hablo June

-Lo sé, el es… un poco… gay…- dijo Dan

-ES UN HOMBRE?!- grito James

-Lo puedes notar fácilmente…- dijo June

-Pero… pensé que era una chica… pero es un chico?! Qué raro!- exclamo James

Entraron a la siguiente tienda.

-Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a la _Herreria_! Mi nombre es Chloe, como les puedo ayudar?- dijo una pequeña niña. Ella tiene cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ojos verdes. Estaba usando una playera amarilla, una falda roja, guantes verdes y sandalias rojas.

-Chloe, porque estás hablando sola de nuevo?- un chico dice entrando a la tienda.

-No estoy hablando sola, estoy hablando con ellos- dijo Chloe señalando al grupo

-Oh… mi nombre es Owen, gusto en conocerlos!- se presento el chico. El tiene el cabello corto, alborotado de color rojo y ojos verdes. Estaba usando una playera negra sin mangas, pantalones cafés, botas y guantes del mismo color, y una pañoleta atado alrededor de su cuello.

-Y mi nombre es Ramsey!- dijo un señor de la tercera edad. El tiene cabello blanco, barba y bigote del mismo color, y ojos cafés. Estaba usando una camisa amarilla sin mangas, pantalones azules, guantes amarillos y botas cafés.

-Gusto en conocerlos a todos, soy Andrew

-Soy June

-Mi nombre es James

-Dan…

-Gusto en conocerlos chicos… ya tienen donde vivir?- pregunto Owen

-No, Hamilton nos dijo que conociéramos a todos y luego vayamos con el… supongo que para enseñarnos las casa disponibles…- dijo June

-Oh, bueno es mejor que se apuren, se está oscureciendo… -sugirió Ramsey

-Si… gracias- dijo Andrew saliendo de la tienda

-Chicos vuelvan pronto a jugar!- exclamo Chloe despidiendose

-Si… claro que sí!- le respondió June

* * *

Finalmente se van de la tienda y van a la Cuidad. Cuando llegan al _Ayuntamiento_, Lucy, Mia, Scarlet y Danny los estaban esperando.

-Se tardaron mucho…- dijo Lucy

-Cállate, mocosa!- dijo Dan corriendo hacia Lucy para hacerle cosquillas aunque su compañero no le hacia caso

-Bueno necesitamos conocer a todos en la Cuidad, verdad?- dijo Andrew

-No es necesario, se está oscureciendo… mejor discutamos algo adentro… mañana pueden conocer a los que les falta…- dijo Hamilton. Todos lo siguieron.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la proxima! Probablemente lo actualize el Sabado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quien soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mudandose

**Hey chicos! Aquí esta una historia! Está basada en mis amigos y yo! Les reto a adivinar quién soy! :D Lo podrán hacer?**

* * *

**Porque Estamos Aquí?**

**Capitulo 5: Mudándose…**

-Ok… hay tres casas… Casa de Ciudad localizada por arriba las escaleras de la Posada Ocarina en la Cuidad Armónica… esta en estilo Casual, la Casa de Montaña localizada por arriba las escaleras de la Herrería de Ramsey en las Minas del Distrito Garmon… esta en estilo Lujoso, la Casa del Rio localizada enseguida del molino de agua y por el camino a la casa de Julius en los Campos Flauta… esta en estilo Campesino. Solo dos personas pueden vivir en cada casa, el que sobra vivirá en un cuarto de la Posada Ocarina- explico Hamilton

-Ok, primero... Mia- dijo Scarlet dando media vuelta esperando con ansias ver a Mia pero para su desgracia no estaba por ninguna parte

-Donde está Mia?- pregunto Andrew arqueando una ceja

-No lo sé… puede que se haya ido a caminar o a explorar… o algo asi…- respondió June

-Bueno… yo quiero vivir en la Casa del Rio…- dijo Dan

-Yo también…- afirmo Andrew

-Yo quiero vivir en la Casa de Montaña!- exclamo June emocionada

-Bueno… yo también!- dijo Danny

-Supongo que viviré en la Casa de Ciudad…- se resigno Scarlet

-Yo viviré ahí también!- confirmo Lucy

-Yo viviré en la Posada Ocarina!- dijo James

-Ok, Dan y Andrew… serán 10,000g, June y Danny… 10,000g, Lucy y Scarlet… también serán 10,000g y finalmente James serán 5,000g… porque solo es un cuarto…- dijo Hamilton

-Pero… no tenemos nada de dinero…- se quejo Andrew

-Oh… bueno me pueden pagar después…- dijo Hamilton

-Pero donde conseguiremos el dinero?- pregunto Scarlet

-Trabajando… hay varios trabajos en la isla…- le contesto Hamilton

-Ok… entonces… le podemos pagar después?- cuestiono Scarlet nuevamente

-Si… no hay ningún problema!- respondió Hamilton

-Ok… entonces empezaremos a buscar trabajos en la mañana…- menciono Andrew

-Ok… aquí está la llave para la Casa del Rio…- dijo Hamilton dándole a Dan una llave negra con las letras "C.R." esculpidas en ella

-Genial, vamos Andrew! Muchas gracias Hamilton!- hablo Dan en forma de despedida caminando fuera del edificio

-De nada… aquí está la llave para la Casa de Montaña…- dijo Hamilton dándole a June una llave naranja con las letras "C.M." talladas en ella

-Gracias Hamilton! Vámonos Danny!- exclamo June caminado a la salida de aquel gran edificio

-Ok… aquí está la llave para la Casa de Ciudad- menciono Hamilton dándole a Scarlet una llave rosa con las letras "C.C." modeladas en ella

-Muchas gracias Hamilton!- agradeció Scarlet mientras hace una reverencia a Hamilton, y luego se va junto con Lucy del edificio

-Y tu James… ven conmigo!- dijo Hamilton parándose de su lugar

-Sip…- afirmo James comenzando seguir a Hamilton hacia la salida del edificio

Ya afuera ambos inician su caminata hacia la Posada Ocarina.

-Y porque Dan no trae camisa?- cuestiono Hamilton curioso

-Dice que tiene calor…- respondió James

-Siempre ha sido así?- pregunto Hamilton

-Sí, pero se enferma muy seguido especialmente en Invierno y Otoño… lo tratamos de convencer… pero es muy terco… y se pone agresivo, afortunadamente, Mia siempre está ahí para detener sus golpes… no sé por qué, pero es la que más los resiste, y creo que Dan le tiene miedo a Mia… y le gustan las cosas muy difíciles de conseguir… por eso en su cumpleaños solo le doy una pizza… puede que sea fuerte… pero en el fondo Dan es muy buena persona… y además yo también le tengo miedo a Mia… has visto su mirada?- dijo James algo asustado ante lo ultimo

-Si…- respondió Hamilton sintiendo escalofríos al recordar aquella mirada escalofriante -Y Mia… siempre ha sido así?- pregunto

-No lo sé, la verdad no la conocemos tanto… por lo que se ella es muy fría, misteriosa … - contesto James

-Huh… que raro… y Scarlet cómo es?- cuestiono Hamilton

-Ella es muy inocente… y muy hiperactiva! Le encanta jugar! Y el chocolate! Por lo que se, siempre ha sido así de buena! Pero a veces se pone triste… secretamente pone cara triste… pero sabe disimular…- respondió James

-Y Lucy?- pregunto Hamilton

-Ella es muy buena… es inconscientemente coqueta… e inteligente… y le encanta el chocomilk! Sus padres murieron hace 3 meses, y ha estado viviendo con June… pero aun así es muy feliz… creo que ha recibido todo el amor posible en la casa June… supongo que quieren mucho a ambas…- explico James

-Y que me dices de Andrew?- cuestiono Hamilton

-El es mega inteligente… y muy buena persona… además de ser extremadamente agil… salta DE lugares muy pero MUY alto y salta A lugares demasiado elevados… yo un día lo intente… pero de alguna manera termine en el hospital…- dijo James

-Danny?- pregunta Hamilton

-Ella es muy chida… le gusta la música rock… y las bolas de arroz… y también es buena persona! Y tiene MUY buen apetito… puede distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo en la comida!- dice James

-June?- pregunta Hamilton

-Ella es extremadamente tímida… y le encanta leer y escribir… siempre usa un anillo negro pero no sé porque… y es dedicada cuando se lo propone… aunque se enoja fácilmente… pero es raro verla enojada… es muy buena persona!- respondió James

-Oh… bueno ya llegamos…- dice Hamilton señalando a un edificio

-Ok… entremos!- exclama James

Ambos entran, y son recibidos por un tipo.

-Bienvenido Hamilton! Oh, quien es él?- el tipo pregunto mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a James. El sujeto tiene cabello gris y ojos azules. Estaba usando una camisa de color durazno con un chaleco verde encima, una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros y zapatos cafés.

-Oh… un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es James!

-Oh, el placer es mío, mi nombre es Jake- se presento mientras una mujer entra al lugar -… y ella es mi esposa… Colleen- explico

-Un placer!- dijo Colleen. Ella tiene el cabello corto de color naranja y ojos cafés. Estaba usando un vestido verde con un delantal lima-limón y zapatillas azules.

-Sí, James vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante! Por favor enséñenle su cuarto! Pagara después…- se despidió Hamilton mientras caminaba afuera del edificio

-Oh si claro, sígame James!- dijo Jake

Ambos se dirigen al segundo piso, y después de pasar varios cuartos, finalmente paran en el cuarto con el número "205".

-Aquí está la llave! Y bienvenido a Castanet!- dijo Jake dándole a James una llave amarilla con los números "205" moldeados en ella. Después de eso, Jake se dirige al primer piso, dejando atrás a James.

-Gracias…- agradeció James, y luego se voltea hacia la puerta, pone la llave y la abre.

Adentro de la puerta de madera, había una cama doble, un closet, un escritorio y otra puerta. James camino hacia la otra puerta y la abrió. Adentro se encontraba un lavamanos, un retrete y una regadera con toallas colgadas en ella. **(IMÁGENES EN MI PERFIL)**

-Qué cuarto tan genial!- exclamo James y se devuelve a la recamara. Se acerca a la cama y se duerme.

_Mientras tanto…_

Lucy y Scarlet están caminando por la ciudad con el mapa.

-Ves, te lo dije, estamos pérdidas…- dice Lucy

-No lo estamos! Solo vamos yendo por direcciones desconocidas… - exclamo Scarlet mientras Lucy se ponía las manos en la cara y suelta un suspiro de resignación.

-Mira, ahí hay una señal que dice Posada Ocarina, solo sigamos esas…- dice Lucy caminado hacia donde la señal apunta

Scarlet la sigue y finalmente llegan a la Posada Ocarina.

-Ves? Bueno… subamos…- menciona Lucy dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Estábamos por dirección correcta!- exclama Scarlet persiguiéndola

-Si ves el mapa, y donde estábamos… íbamos directo a la iglesia… solo olvídalo, ya llegamos…- hablo Lucy

-Ugh… bueno…- se resigna Scarlet alcanzando a Lucy.

Cuando terminan de subir las escaleras, ellos ven una casa de madera con tres ventanas, una puerta del mismo material que la casa. Ellas caminan hacia la puerta, ponen la llave, la giran y finalmente entran a la casa. Adentro se encontraba un comedor con 6 sillas, una cocina de madera con un fregadero, una mesa en medio, una estufa, un lavaplatos y un refrigerador. Entran más profundo a la casa y observan 2 recamaras que son similares: cada cuarto tiene una cama doble, un buro con una lámpara, una ventana y un closet. Luego fueron al baño, muy colorido por cierto, con un retrete, un lavamanos y una regadera con tina. Había un estante con 2 toallas. En general todo estaba en estilo casual. **(IMÁGENES EN MI PERFIL)**

-Increíble!- exclama Scarlet alegremente mientras daba pequeños saltos

-Sí, lo sé!- dice Lucy

-Amare esta casa… especialmente mi cama… eso sospecho!- dice Scarlet

-Sí, yo también!- afirma Lucy

-Bueno, duerme bien! Buenas noches!- se despide Scarlet

-Buenas noches!- le responde Lucy

Las dos chicas se dirigen a sus recamaras y se duermen.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Sigue el camino, por la casa de Julius, enseguida del molino de agua… aquí es!- exclama Dan

Había una casa con un estilo peculiar. Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron, había un comedor de madera con estilo vaquero, con un estante del mismo material a lado, y una ventana; luego fueron a la cocina, que también estaba estilo vaquero, tenia estantes de madera de color verde, una estufa, un fregadero, un estante en medio y un refrigerador. Luego fueron a ver el baño: había un retrete, un lavamanos y una regadera con tina. Después fueron a ver las recamaras, eran también similares: una cama doble, una ventana, un buro y un closet. En general todo estaba en estilo country. **(IMÁGENES EN MI PERFIL)**

-Genial… hay que dormir, descansa!- se despide Dan caminado a su recamara para después dormirse.

-Buenas noches…- responde Andrew caminado a su recamara a dormir

_Mientras tanto (en otro lugar)…_

-DIOS… esto es agotador… ya mero llegamos?- pregunta Danny

-No… solo un poco más, y luego subimos las escaleras!- contesta June

-NOOO, porque escaleras?!- grita Danny tirándose en el piso mientras hacía berrinches

-Tienes que aceptar la realidad Danny, además necesitas el ejercicio!- dice June

-DIABLOS!- dice Danny levantándose del piso y empieza a alcanzar a June

Cuando finalmente llegan, Danny se tira al piso de nuevo.

-Suelo, dulce suelo! No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- exclama Danny "abrazando" al piso.

-No seas melodramática… anda entremos para que "adores" a tu cama…- dice June tratando de levantar a Danny

-See… hagamos eso!- dice Danny

La casa estaba verde pero se veía como una cabaña… entraron y vieron un comedor de madera con 8 sillas, una cocina del mismo material con un refrigerador, una estufa, un estante en medio y un fregador. Fueron a las recamaras, y ambas eran similares: una cama doble, una ventana, un espejo, un closet y un buro. El baño era simple: un retrete, un lavamanos, un estante con dos toallas y una regadera con tina. En general todo estaba en estilo lujoso. **(IMÁGENES EN MI PERFIL)**

-Genial… durmamos…- dice Danny caminando a su recamara

-Estoy de acuerdo…- afirma June dirigiéndose a su recamara para dormir

_Mientras tanto (en otro lugar)…_

-Esos chicos son buenos… excepto Mia… ella es extraña…- dijo Hamilton sintiendo escalofríos

-Oh, así que piensa que soy extraña?- pregunto Mia detrás de Hamilton

-GAH! Mia… que haces aquí?- cuestiona Hamilton un poco asustado

-Quería pagar por esas casas… y ese cuarto…- respondió Mia indiferentemente

-Pero… tus amigos están viviendo ahí…- dijo Hamilton confundido

-Sí, lo sé… pero no tenían dinero, verdad? Yo pagare por ellos, y se quedaran con las propiedades…-menciono Mia mientras le entregaba el dinero a Hamilton

-Whoa, así que pagaras por su bienestar?- dijo Hamilton sorprendido

-Adios Hamilton, no les pidas que paguen, y tu chico de la esquina… no se te ocurra decir nada… y deberías trabajar en tus habilidades para esconderte… porque te ves tan obvio…- se despidió Mia caminando fuera del edificio.

-Demonios…- un chico rubio sale de la esquina mientras Hamilton se queda ahí sorprendido.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Los veo en la próxima! Probablemente lo actualicé el Sábado!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pueden adivinar quién soy? Los reto a averiguarlo!**


	6. NOTA DE AUTOR IMPORTANTE LEAN!

**Hey chicos! Se que pensaron que seria otro capitulo... Lo siento mucho sobre eso... solo escribo para avisarles que voy a tardar UN GRAN RATO en avanzarle ya que mi BETA (Samantha) es MUY FLOJA, y ademas la escuela es una molestia dejando MUCHAS Y DEMASIADAS tareas, proyectos, escritos, etc.**

**No se preocupen... PROMETO CON TODO MI CORAZON que ****_NUNCA_**** abandonare esta historia, pero como lo he dicho antes, he estado muy ocupada, asi que perdonen MI TARDANZA, NO DEJEN DE LEER!**

**Aprecio mucho que lean mi historia, asi que porfavor sean pacientes conmigo... LES PROMETO QUE NUNCA ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**GRACIAS!**

**_Usuihentai727_**


End file.
